Rogar Bolton
Lord Rogar Bolton is son of Royce Bolton and Bryen Frey he is also brother to Myranda Bolton Appearance Attractive young man with Balck hair and dark eyes Personality Rogar is purely a psychopath. He is mean, toxic and entirely evil - he is intelligent, though. He is a dominant, cyclothymic man, obedient to only one person - himself. History Rogar was born during a horrible storm, late in the night. Every hound was howling in Dreadfort, scared by the rain and the lightnings. Nobody could sleep that night. While everyone was terrified, Bryen Frey, mother of Rogar and Myranda Bolton, was in horrible pain, as she was giving birth to the worst psychopath the world would ever know - Rogar Bolton. Rogar was raised as a normal child, mainly by his father. The truth was, that he didn't like him. He saw him as a weak, incompetent Lord. Rogar's childhood was normal, but when adolescence arrived, he started acting strangely. When he was 13, signs of psychopathology were noticed in Rogar's mind, yet nobody realised anything. A year later, though, he tied up his best friend in a cross, naked, and after raping him, he skinned him alive, and burned him. He buried it outside Dreadfort, and ordered the guards not to say anything, if they wanted to keep their skin attached to their bodies. Nobody could find the boy, and Rogar was not seen as a suspect at all. When Rogar turned 16, he tried torturing his new best friend, in a very harsh and painful way. First he tied him up on the cross, then raped him, and then started cutting off several body parts of the boy. When all his fingers, balls and penis were cut off, he decided to skin him alive, but slowly. The cuts were made carefully so that he wouldn't die before the "good" part came - setting him on fire. Once his skin was detached from his body, he set him on fire, watching him burn and screaming for help. He threw his ashes outside of his window, and again, nobody suspected him. Until Rogar turned 19, he did not commit such horrific action again - not because he realised that he was behaving like a pure psychopath but because he didn't get a good chance to. One sunny day, when the birds were singing and people were happy, Rogar came up with a scenario he always wanted to see in-action - murdering his own father. On dinner, he would finally use the poison he acquired when he was only 4 years old. It was his father's gift to him. Rogar entered the dining room earlier than everyone else, set up the table, and added two drops of poison in his wine. When Royce Bolton drank it, his flesh -almost immediately- turned red and his nose, mouth and eye pockets were bleeding. He then fell onto the floor, gasping for air, but it was too late - Rogar Bolton was now Lord of Dreadfort. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes Torturing, skinning, raping, executing, war. Death is Rogar's best friend. He also loves manipulating people and ruling them as their King. He also has a big love for Archery Dislikes Submitting to anyone, treason, loyalty, the Starks of Winterfell, bad liars. Weaknesses Rogar is not good with the sword or with the axe. He is desperate for life, and he is always too overprotective with himself, which is very often used against him. Rogar might be intelligent, but he is also very clumsy. He rushes everything, because, as he says, he gets "bored." His rushing is very dangerou to him and his House, as he doesn't double-think about what he is going to do. Category:RP Characters